Patriotism
by Travel1701
Summary: It's Alfred's birthday but the American nation seems to be in no mood to celebrate. Will the other nations be able to cheer him up or will someone unexpected show up to bring back his happiness on his special day? Human names used! Enjoy!


Patriotism

By: Travel1701

A/N: So. Hi there! :D This is my first fanfiction ever and I'm a little nervous about posting this and it hasn't been edited but hey! It's the Fourth of July and this needed to be written. This story is based on true events that happened today. This will be explained after. I don't own Hetalia or the characters. I just like playing with them. Enjoy!

**(Hetalia!)**

It was supposed to be one of the happiest days of Alfred's life. After all, it was his birthday. The Fourth of July was his most favorite day of the year, despite the fact that it did have a tiny bit of bitterness at the end of the day because of the whole Revolutionary War. But that was totally water under the bridge as far as Alfred was concerned. But back to his birthday.

Alfred loved his birthday. Every year, he invited everyone to his house for a huge party with hamburgers, hotdogs, balloons, and fireworks. His flag would be posted everywhere and his cake would, of course, be baked in the shape of the American flag. It was awesome and he loved celebrating it every year with the rest of his friends and fellow countries.

But Alfred's favorite thing about his birthday was the slew of patriotism and love he felt from his people. Every Fourth of July, all he could see when he walked through the streets were his flags that flew proudly across the nation, the fireworks that commanded the skies in his honor, and the parades celebrating his victory for his and his citizen's freedom and liberty.

This year, however, every country invited at Alfred's birthday party could notice that America was feeling anything but happiness. America's lawn was decorated to its fullest, flags and streamers everywhere with barrels of fireworks at the ready. The barbeques were full of hamburgers and hotdogs and the day was sunny and bright. But America was somber and quiet, choosing to stand away from the rest of his guest while they talked and celebrated. No one could figure out what was wrong with the usually happy nation. Francis had even called Arthur in, hoping that the United Kingdom would know of some way to cheer the hamburger-loving country up. He even showed up with a small gift. But not even Arthur actually attending his birthday party sober could cheer Alfred up. The nations were baffled.

"Ludwig," Feliciano asked sadly, his arms around the blond country from where they stood at one of the many picnic tables. "What is wrong with Alfred? He seems so sad." He suddenly smiled and said, "We should make him pasta! That always cheers me up!"

Ludwig looked over to where Alfred was standing near the edge of his yard, away from all of the festivities. "Nein Feliciano," he said softly. "I do not think that pasta will work in cheering up America."

The happy Italy frowned again. "But… why is Alfred so sad? It is his birthday! He is always so happy! How can we make him happy Ludwig?"

"We can't help with his depression Feliciano," a voice suddenly said. "There is nothing we can do, in fact."

Both Ludwig and Feliciano turned to see Arthur and Francis, both men wearing sober expressions on their faces. More surprised over the fact that the two men weren't at each other's throats and that Arthur was actually at Alfred's party, Ludwig was speechless for a moment before he managed to ask, "Why is he like this?"

"I would like to know as well," Francis stated, running a hand through his blond hair dramatically. "I got through all of the trouble to bake him his birthday cake with all of the finest ingredients I have to offer and yet he still moans and groans about like this is his funeral!"

A fist quickly collided with Francis's head. 'Well,' Ludwig thought. 'That didn't last long.'

"Shut up frog!" Arthur seethed, surprisingly quick to defend his former colony. "You don't know what you're talking about so keep your mouth shut."

Leaving Francis in tears and Ludwig and Feliciano wondering, Arthur made his way to Alfred's side. The American nation barely looked his way before he faced away again. The two stood in silence for a moment before Arthur spoke.

"Figures that the day I actually attended your bloody party, you decide to clam up and be depressed," he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Alfred said nothing. Arthur didn't expect him to. The two fell silent again. Alfred didn't need to say anything. Arthur knew.

"It sucks man," Alfred finally said. Arthur remained quiet, allowing the younger nation to vent. "My people… they're losing faith in me. I can feel it."

Alfred suddenly buried his face in his hands. "I mean, I know that time are tough right now," he said, his voice slightly muffled by his hands but Arthur could still hear the unshed tears behind his voice. "Everyone is so tired and worn out from all of the problems with the economy and the election and I get it! I really do! But it still… hurts, you know?"

Arthur hesitated for only a moment before he placed his hand gently on Alfred's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. Yes, he knew. He knew very well.

The American people were very tired indeed. Money was tight. Jobs were few. The economy was in trouble. The people were upset. And Alfred could feel it. People didn't celebrate the Fourth of July like they used to. It used to be such a celebration, a day when the entire country would come together to celebrate America. But not now. And Alfred could feel it and it hurt, especially on today of all days.

Arthur opened his mouth to try and offer what comfort he could give, but before he could, there was a soft knock that managed to be heard over the celebrations just a few feet away. The nations all went quiet. Alfred and Arthur turned to the entrance to Alfred's yard. There, looking quite nervous, stood a small girl. Not looking a day over six, she had bright blond hair tied up in two pigtails and had a pair of bright blue eyes. Arthur noticed with amusement that she was wearing a little red, white, and blue dress decorated with stars. The nations stared at her before Alfred made his way to her. He opened his gate and leaned down to her level, a small smile on his face.

"Hi there," he said happily. "What's your name?"

The girl shuffled her feet for a moment before she said quietly, "Emma." Arthur looked over Emma's shoulder and saw a young woman a few feet behind her, a smile on her face. He looked back to the young girl. It was then that he noticed that she had something behind her back.

Alfred noticed too and he asked brightly, "Whatcha got behind your back there?"

Emma suddenly perked up and she slowly and carefully pulled out a small plate from behind her. On it there was a small little cake, about the size of Alfred's hand. It was a little lopsided and covered in whipped cream, blueberries, and strawberries. Arthur supposed that it was meant to resemble the American flag.

"I know that it's your birthday today Mr. America," Emma said, handing the small cake to Alfred. "So I baked you a birthday cake. I made it all by myself!"

Stunned, Alfred slowly reached out and gently took the cake in his hands. "You… made this?" he asked softly.

Emma nodded. "Yep! And it has the same colors as the American flag!" Suddenly, she looked a little nervous. "I-I tried to make it perfect for you," she said. "But I accidently dropped it on the counter before I frosted it, but my aunt said that it was okay still so it should taste good! I tasted some and it was okay."

Alfred stared at the cake for a moment before he gave Emma a blinding smile. "Thank you," he said, emotion seeping from his voice. "Emma, this is amazing. Thank you so much."

Nearly jumping with joy that he like her gift, Emma reached forward and gave Alfred a tight hug. Keeping the precious cake carefully balanced in one hand, Alfred held the little close to him for a moment before he released her.

"Happy birthday Mr. America," Emma said before she ran off to where her aunt stood waiting for her. "I'm gonna light a sparkler just for you tonight, okay?"

Alfred could only nod as he watched Emma and her aunt wave him good-bye before they walked off. The nation looked down at the little homemade cake for a moment before a plastic fork suddenly appeared before him.

Arthur stood beside him, the fork in his hand. "Well," he said. "Let's see how it tastes then, shall we?"

Slowly, Alfred took the fork from Arthur's hand and carefully placed a small bite of the cake into his mouth. Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano, and the rest of the nations all watched for Alfred's reaction. A moment passed. Then…

"Dude! This cake is the best thing I've ever tasted!" Alfred suddenly exclaimed, causing most of his guests to jump in surprise. The American nation took another bite of the small cake and moaned with bliss. "This is the best cake," he said dreamily. "Ever!"

Suddenly aware of the fact that his guest were staring at him, Alfred gave them all a big smile. "Well, are those burgers ready yet? I want to try it with my cake! Kiku! Did you see my cake? Check it out dude!"

As Alfred sped off to showcase his little cake to the world, literally, Francis came up behind Arthur with a pout. "How is this possible?" he demanded. "I create a fabulous cake for the man and he doesn't even try it. But a little girl shows up with barely a slice and he freaks out over it? It was probably made from a box!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the man beside him. If Francis was too stupid to figure it out on his own then he didn't deserve to know. Sure, Arthur knew that it was small, most likely made from a box, and that it was tilted to one side. Arthur also knew that if anyone but Alfred tried a bite, they would probably say that it just tasted like any other box cake. But what made it special, what made Alfred's taste buds and spirits sing, was the fact that his little cake was simply oozing out love for him.

That little Emma clearly loved her country and took the time to bake Alfred a cake all on her own. Her love for America had been baked into the little pastry and Alfred could literally taste it. To him, it was the best thing on the planet because it reminded him that even though some of the American citizens were more than a little upset with him and his bosses, there was still a little girl out there who loved him enough to bake him a birthday cake all by herself.

It was one of the best birthday presents he'd ever received and he didn't share it. Not that anyone wanted him to.

**END**

A/N: So yes. Emma is a real girl and she's my real niece. My sister doesn't like the Fourth of July and thinks that it's a stupid holiday. So, I brought Emma over to my place for the Fourth of July and when she found out that America didn't have a birthday cake, she was in near tears until I agreed to let her bake him a cake. She mixed it all by herself and decorated it and broke out into tears when it almost fell but we managed to get it together. Then, she had me light a little candle and let the wind blow it out so that America could make his wish. :D The girl is adorable. Anyway, happy birthday Alfred! And I hope you guys liked this! Please review! Good night!


End file.
